


Spring

by Malale



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Closure, Family Bonding, Feelings, First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, POV Multiple, Plot, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, a lot of feelings, kind of, only a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Si Hunk tiene que ser sincero, coincide con Lance en que el verano es la mejor estación del año. Pero la primavera está en un disputado segundo lugar, sí. Porque todo florece en primavera."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> Y esto ha acabado (Excepto por los miles de extra que le voy a escribir a esta saga que me ha absorbido la vida)
> 
> No me puedo creer que lo haya logrado, que lo haya publicado antes de la s2 (es 20 aun y yo no he visto la s2 por ningún lado aun, shut up)
> 
> Dedicado a Ire, que sin ella no hubiera sido capaz de conseguir semejante monstruosidad.
> 
>  **Edit 05-03-2017:** [Lua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan) hizo un [board](http://s126.photobucket.com/user/Malale/media/malpruba2_zpsxmtxjwuv.jpg.html) PRECIOSISIMO. Id a verlo por el link o al final del fic. También he aprovechado y editado algunas cosas y corregido algún errorcillo y gazapo.

 

Si Hunk tiene que ser sincero, coincide con Lance en que el verano es la mejor estación del año. Pero la primavera está en un disputado segundo lugar, sí. Porque todo florece en primavera.

 

*

 

Shiro no se considera un cobarde. No después de la arena, ni el espacio, ni la guerra que aun están combatiendo.

 

Pero cuando oye la voz de Pidge, de Katie, por el transmisor de su casco, llorosa y ahogada, feliz y destrozada a la vez, siente como si el suelo desapareciera a sus pies y cayera hacía abajo.

 

–Los he… los he encontrado, Shiro. Estaban aquí.

 

Shiro la comprende porque él también se siente así, aliviado, feliz, y aterrorizado. ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Qué les habrá pasado esos dieciocho meses?

 

( _Aun recuerda la cara de Matt, lívida y horrorizada, cuando le ataca, las pupilas contraídas por el miedo hasta ser sólo diminutos puntos negros. Como si en ese momento Matt viera el futuro. Viera el monstruo en el que se va a convertir_ )

 

Apenas sabe como llega al hangar, seguramente Black es quien lo guía, y baja con piernas temblorosas. Camina sin poder diferencia el mar de caras que le hablan, que celebran a su alrededor.

 

No, Shiro no se considera un cobarde. Pero en ese momento huye lo más lejos que puede de sus demonios.  

 

*

 

Ha sido un éxito; ha sido una victoria. Zarkon ya no puede rastrearlos, han logrado salvar a los aliens esclavizados, y todos han vuelto al Castillo sanos y salvos, aunque algunos más vapuleados que otros. Y lo mejor de todo; Pidge ha encontrado a su familia.

Hunk piensa que deberían estar de celebración, pero en cambio el ambiente es extraño. Hay cierta excitación, sí, pero también algo parecido a la pesadez. Pidge se ha ido a una de las habitaciones de descanso con su familia, algo que puede comprender pues necesitan ponerse al día en intimidad. Pero Shiro ha desaparecido de la vista en cuanto llegó a su hangar y pudieron darle la noticia. La expresión en su cara indicando que apenas podía contener un cúmulo de emociones.

 

Keith también ha desaparecido. Al parecer Allura lo mandó con Coran a la enfermería en cuanto regresó pues creía que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido de lo pálido y confuso que había vuelto a la superficie. Eso había dejado a ella, Lance y a él mismo la tarea de atender a los refugiados y habían convertido el gran salón de baile del castillo en un improvisado puesto de atención hospitalaria.

–Ey –Lance le llama, escáner portátil en mano pitando mientras lo pasa por el cuerpo de un pequeño ser de color naranja y verde. –¿No parece esto un tricorder? –luego, poniendo su voz más inexpresiva, murmura. –Fascinante.

Hunk deja escapar una risa nasal.

–Maldita sea, Lance. –exclama intentando sonar enfadado y fracasando estrepitosamente. –Soy ingeniero, no doctor.

Ambos ríen de manera suave, intentado no molestar a los heridos aunque parecen más entretenidos que incómodos por sus bromas. Hunk piensa, con algo de tristeza, cuanto hace que no escuchan risas ni bromas, ni pueden sentirse lo suficientemente relajados para sonreír.

–Está un poco desnutrido, señor, pero no se detectan enfermedades ni lesiones. –dice Lance al afable alienígena. Le pasa una manta, un paquete proteínico y una bolsa de líquidos. –Por favor, siéntese ahí al fondo y tómese esto, se irá encontrando mejor. Si necesita algo, avísenos. –le guía hacia unos asientos improvisados de manera amable y  vuelve a girarse. –Siguiente.

 

Hunk también continua, llevando a los más enfermos o heridos con Allura, que está repartiendo inyecciones antibióticas y vendas curativas. Como las cápsulas de sanación son limitadas, han llevado a los más graves primero y el resto ha de aguantar con parches hasta que les toque su turno.

–¿Crees que Pidge necesite algo de esto para su familia? –pregunta Lance tras unos momentos de silencio.

–Ya hice que se llevara un botiquín con todo lo necesario antes de irse, tranquilo. Seguro que puede apañárselas, y no quería interrumpirlos mucho.

–Awn, Hunk, tú gigantesca mamá gallina. –comenta con dulzura exagerada, pero no irónica, en su voz. Sólo puede encogerse de hombros. –Oye, ¿y no es extraño que Keith no haya vuelto de la enfermería?

–Relájate, hombre. Seguro que está bien.

–No estoy preocupado. –refuta de manera automática. Hunk lo mira escéptico. –Bueno, quizás _un poco_. Pero es porque Keith es el más irresponsable de todos nosotros. Seguro que ha aprovechado que iba solo para lanzarse contra el peligro como quien se tira a la piscina.

–¿Cómo puedes tener la cara de decir eso cuando eres quien más ha estado a punto de morir de todos nosotros? –Lance hace un gesto indignado, abriendo mucho los ojos y soltando un gemido ahogado, pero al menos tiene la decencia de sonrojarse un poco.

–¡No es lo mismo!

–¿Ah, no?

–Pf, claro que no. Yo no buscaba herirme, fueron _accidentes_.

–No creo que Keith quiera acabar en la enfermería.

–A Keith _no le importa_ acabar en la enfermería.

 

Hunk tiene que darle la razón ahí.

 

*

 

Keith siente que toda la cabeza le da vueltas, los oídos le pitan y no puede escuchar nada a su alrededor. No sabe muy bien como ha llegado a la enfermería con los demás heridos graves que han rescatado, cree que Allura o Coran lo han traído hasta ahí, aunque no recuerda bien como o cuando.

 

En su mente una frase se repite una y otra vez. “ _Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira_ ”. Ese… _galra_ debe de estar loco, o tener algún motivo oculto. Quizás es un plan para volverle loco a él. Si es así, están consiguiéndolo. ¿Por qué como si no sabría el nombre de su madre? Keith nunca habla de ella a nadie, no hay mucho que contar, murió cuando él no tenía más de un año de vida. No la recuerda. Todo lo que tiene de ella es su apellido y el registro de propiedad de una cabaña en ruinas.

–Keith. ¿Keith?

 

No cree ni que Shiro sepa que su madre se llama Kara, así que es imposible que lo hayan averiguado por él en el año que estuvo prisionero. Tampoco tenían manera de averiguar que él iba a ser el paladín rojo, aunque ya antes se había encontrado con predicciones cuando investigaba el paradero de Blue. ¿Quizás…?

–Keith. –nota una mano en el hombro y se sobresalta. Los ojos claros de Coran lo miran preocupado. –¿Has oído una palabra de lo que te he dicho?

–N-no, perdón… ¿Qué?

–Decía que tu brazo está bien. –señala el escáner en su mano, cuya pantalla muestra varios símbolos en verde. –Pero que tu actividad cerebral está muy elevada. ¿Seguro que no te has golpeado la cabeza?

–No, estoy… Estoy bien.

Tiene una idea. Una descabellada, que no se atreve a pronunciar. Si es verdad, sí… ¿Qué pasaría si es verdad? Siente miedo como hace mucho que no lo sentía, como no cree que haya llegado a experimentar. Quizás no deba, quizás es mejor ignorar todo eso pero… No. _No_. Necesita saber la verdad. Sus compañeros merecen saber la verdad.

 

–Coran, podrías… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

–Ah, por supuesto mi joven amigo. –le contesta con su siempre alegre voz. Pero al ver que Keith no reacciona a sus habituales manierismos frunce el ceño en expresión preocupada. –Keith, ¿estás bien? Estás lívido y te tiemblan las manos.

–Necesito que… que me hagas un análisis de ADN.

–¿Por qué? –se preocupa. –¿Crees que tienes una enfermedad genética?

–¿Qué? No, no, sólo necesito que me analices el ADN. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro, tengo el equipo. Pero no puedo hacer un análisis sin saber con qué compararlo.

–Con humanos, con… ¿tienes ADN humano, no?

–Tengo muestras de Lance… –comienza, dudando. –Keith, ¿qué…?

–Por favor, sólo analízalo. Luego te lo explico.

 

Coran duda, pero asiente. Le hace soplar en un tubo de plástico unido a una máquina, dando explicaciones de cómo funciona mientras amplía una pantalla flotante táctil.

No le escucha. No escucha nada de su algarabía técnica hasta que nota que su voz va bajando el tono más y más mientras observa los gráficos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–No… no coincides completamente con el genoma humano.

Siente un sudor frío en la nuca.

–¿Con que más coincido? –pregunta. La voz le tiembla. El miedo es como una araña atascada en su garganta, asqueroso y opresivo.

Coran teclea en la pantalla, el sistema busca comparativas a la velocidad de la luz. La luz verde indica que ha encontrado una coincidencia.

Keith no sabe leer alteano, pero sí reconoce la imagen adjunta a las letras.

–No puede ser… –murmura el hombre. Keith no lo oye. Keith no oye nada.

 

Galra.

 

–Keith, no entiendo que está pasando. –dice Coran. No le mira con odio ( _porfavorporfavornomeodies_ ) pero si extrañado y confuso. –Hay que repetir la prueba, la muestra ha de estar mal…

–Díselo... –traga saliva. Le cuesta hablar. Le cuesta respirar. –Díselo a Allura. Y a Shiro. Tienen… Tenéis que saberlo todos. Yo… yo…

 

No puede quedarse ahí, no bajo los ojos violetas de Coran que parecen lastimeros y preocupados. Como si alguien hubiera muerto delante de él. _Como si Keith hubiera muerto delante de él_.

Gira los talones y sale corriendo. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, sus botas sonando por los amplios y vacíos corredores. Su armadura rozándose en las articulaciones por el movimiento brusco. Keith corre y corre al único punto de su mente que parece que sigue en calma. Corre al hangar de Red.

 

Ve a su león ahí, inexpresivo, calmado y frío, con sus ojos que no parecen que tienen vida clavados en él. Lo sabe, Red está despierto. Red lo mira.

–¡Tú lo sabías! –le grita. El miedo no le gusta, el miedo le paraliza. La ira es un sentimiento más fácil, la ira le hace actuar. Corre hasta Red y le pega en la pata metálica con ambos puños. Duele y se escucha el retumbar mecánico por todo el edificio. –¡Lo sabías desde que me conociste! ¡Por eso no quisiste confiar en mí en un principio! ¡Por eso esperaste a que cayera al espacio para aceptarme! ¡ _Tú lo sabías_!

 

Nota imágenes, sentimientos en su cabeza que no son suyos. Galras intentado forzarle a bajar la barrera. Milenios esperando a alguien digno que volviera a pilotarlo. Alguien que no quisiera usarlo para destruir. Y Keith y su energía compatible pero con una parte muy parecida a la de sus captores. Keith, que debía demostrar su valía. Keith arriesgando su vida por él.

–Tenías que habérmelo dicho. –vuelve a golpear la pata de su león, esta vez con menos fuerza. –Tenías que habérmelo hecho saber…

 

Red se mueve. Se recuesta, dejando la cabeza completamente pegada al suelo. El hocico a la altura de su cabeza. La imagen, el sentimiento, es suave pero clara en su cabeza como si las pronunciara.

 

_No importaba. Yo te elegí._

 

Keith pega la frente en el metal negro y blanco, se agarra al borde de la boca, y ahoga un sollozo.

 

*

 

Lo peor de todo no es siquiera que parte del enemigo este en su ADN. No es algo bueno, tampoco, que sea fácil de ignorar. No puede perdonar a los galra todo lo que habían hecho, tanta gente que habían esclavizado, tantos planetas que habían destrozado. Como habían separado a Pidge de su familia durante casi dos años. Como habían destruido la vida a Allura y a Coran dejándoles solos en el mundo. Como habían provocado cicatrices de por vida a Shiro, tanto internas como externas, en un año de pelea y tortura sólo por entretenimiento.

 

Pero todo eso no era lo peor. Debería, pero no lo es.

 

Lo peor era saber que cada vez que subía al tejado a mirar las estrellas, notando una llamada en su pecho, notando que no pertenecía realmente a ese lugar, al desierto ( _a la_ _Tierra_ ) era en realidad, verdad. Que la parte que creía rota en él, dormida, latente, la parte que le costaba abrirse y aceptar a los demás, y que con Voltron, con su equipo, pensó que ya había superado, estaba corrupta.

 

Lo peor era que por fin había aparecido un familiar, como siempre deseó en las casas de acogida. Por fin tenía alguien con quien tener una conexión, que le resolviera cualquier duda sobre su vida.

 

Y era el enemigo.

 

*

 

Shiro no quería entrenar, no al menos en combate. Demasiados recuerdos de la arena que no quería traer en la superficie. Pero al no entrenar no cansa el cuerpo, no cansa la mente. Así que deambula por el castillo, por los diferentes miradores, intentando encontrar entre las estrellas algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar sus sentimientos.

 

Si pudiera poner en una balanza la culpabilidad que lo carcome y el miedo que no le deja razonar, realmente no sabe cuál de los dos ganaría.

 

Hirió a Matt para salvarlos, y los dejó solos. Los dejó solos y acabaron en un planeta perdido y frío, esclavizados, durante dieciocho meses. Dieciocho meses ha tardado en encontrarles. Dieciocho meses ha dejado que Pidge esté sin su familia, luchando una guerra que es demasiado grande para cualquiera de ellos.

 

Así que Shiro no se considera un cobarde, pero va a dejar que el tiempo pase lo máximo posible, va a esperar hasta el último segundo, antes de ver la decepción y el enfado en los ojos de la familia Holt. Ha llegado el día de su juicio, lo sabe. Ya no puede engañar a nadie.

 

Por supuesto, cuanto menos quieres que algo suceda es cuando antes pasa, y después de un día entero deambulando en duermevela, demasiado cansado para saber a dónde va, es cuando se encuentra con Pidge, Sam y Matt, saliendo de una de las salas de descanso.

–¿Takashi? –murmuran. Cierra los ojos un segundo, esperando, y los vuelve a abrir. Ha llegado el momento, ahora sólo le queda una cosa por hacer.

–Lo siento.

–Oh, Dios mío, Takashi. –Sam se acerca, poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho. –¿Qué te hicieron?

No era lo que esperaba. Matt sostiene su mano mecánica con dedos temblorosos.

–Esto es culpa mía.

–¿Qué? N-no, no…

 

De repente se ve envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, dos pares de manos en su espalda. Pidge los observa con una sonrisa leve y los ojos hinchados.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Se morían de ganas de verte de nuevo.

 

Shiro da una profunda bocanada de aire y la suelta despacio, sin dificultad.

 

Por primera vez en más de un año, no siente un peso en el pecho.

 

*

 

Es difícil seguir el paso del tiempo en el espacio, y por eso a Hunk le gustan tanto las horas de comida. Aparte de por ser un momento en el que pueden reunirse todos y relajarse, dan cierta regularidad al día a día. Hacen que no pierdan la cabeza, se desorienten entre la oscuridad inamovible del universo.

 

Pero ese día no es como cualquier otro. Muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo, algunas muy buenas, pero agotadoras igualmente. Por eso, después de servir el alimento en la habitación que habían habilitado para los refugiados, Hunk no se sorprende al ver que a pesar de ser tarde, ni Pidge, ni su familia ni Shiro habían ido a comer. Le había parecido escuchar voces en una de las salas de descanso, y asumía que tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Lo que si le parece un poco más extraño es que no estén ni Allura, ni Coran ni Keith.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunta Lance. –Me he dado prisa para venir a cenar y todo. –puede ver que tiene el pelo aun húmedo de la ducha. Para Lance darse prisa es exfoliarse únicamente la cara y no el cuerpo entero.

–No sé, pero podríamos ir poniendo las fuentes mientras esperamos.

En ese momento las puertas se abren y Coran y Allura entran con prisa, las caras con idénticas expresiones de preocupación.

–Lance, Hunk. –no puede evitar notar que no les ha llamado paladines, como suele hacer cuando están en una misión. –Tenemos una situación.

–Tío, no me digas que nos están rastreando otra vez.

–No, no. –se apresura a corregir Coran. –Es un asunto de ámbito personal. Keith está… incomunicado.

–¡¿Keith está desaparecido?! –salta Lance, preocupado.

–No, no, sabemos dónde está. El único problema es que no podemos contactar con él.

–¿Cómo es posible, tenemos mal los comunicadores internos del castillo? –pregunta Hunk extrañado. Pidge, Coran, Allura y él han estado revisando el castillo de manera periódica y exhaustiva, y nunca han encontrado un problema de ese tipo.

–No, es… Es Red. Ha levantado una barrera alrededor suyo y de Keith y no permite comunicación de ningún tipo.

–¿Qué? –eso es raro. Los leones sólo levantan la barrera cuando se sienten en peligro, generalmente además al estar separados de sus paladines. Jamás nunca uno había activado su escudo con su paladín dentro. –¿Por qué?

 

Coran y Allura se miran, nerviosos, como si no supieran encontrar las palabras.

–Keith debe de encontrarse perturbado, nervioso. Su león tiene el instinto de protegerlo.

–¿Ha pasado algo en la misión? Allura, dijiste que no estaba herido de gravedad, sólo conmocionado.

–Está bien, está sano. –Coran suspira. –Me pidió que le analizara su ADN y descubrimos…

–Es parte galra. Keith es parte galra. –responde Allura. Oh, cielos. Eso es… Keith es huérfano, todos lo saben aunque no hablen nunca de ello. Enterarse de algo así tiene que ser un shock como mínimo. Normal que Red quiera protegerlo.

–Woah. _Woah_. Ni una palabra más, ni… –Lance les señala con el dedo. Está temblando. –No tenéis derecho a contar esto sobre él, no… _¡Es privado!_

– _Lance_. –Allura suena fría y cortante como un carámbano de hielo, los ojos duros como el acero. –Te aseguro que si estamos hablando es porque estamos preocupados por él. Se fue de la enfermería con altas señales de estrés, han pasado horas y lo que sabemos es que se ha encerrado con Red y está incomunicado. Podría necesitar ayuda.

–Bien, bien, calmémonos. –corta Hunk. –¿Qué podemos hacer?

–El hangar de Red está cerrado desde dentro. Es un mecanismo automático al levantar la barrera.

–El hangar de Blue está justo debajo del de Red. –apostilla Lance. –Puedo subir por la trampilla de ventilación hacia el de Red. Entraré, comprobaré que Keith está bien e intentaré que baje la barrera.

–Bien, es una buena idea. Pongámonos a ello. Lance, estaremos en el puente. En cuanto puedas, comunícate con nosotros o dirígete con Keith hacía allí.

 

El chico asiente, serio, los hombros tensos, y sale corriendo del comedor. Hunk se gira a Coran y Allura.

–¿Creéis que es necesario llamar a Pidge o a Shiro?

La princesa aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.

–No creo que sea necesario por ahora. Están con Samuel y Matthew, no los preocupemos por el momento.

Hunk asiente. De repente ha dejado de tener hambre. Seguramente por la mano de hierro que parece hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

–Keith estará bien, ¿verdad?

–Estoy seguro que sí, amigo. –Coran le da una palmada en el hombro. –Pero me quedaré más tranquilo en cuanto podamos hablar con él.

 

*

 

Cuando consigue llegar al hangar quince minutos después, en una escalada para nada fácil, la primera sensación que tiene Lance es que está entrando en un incendio. No es cierto, claro, no hay alarmas, la temperatura es normal y el equipo parece intacto. Pero la luz de la barrera de Red lo baña todo dejándolo en tonos rojos y anaranjados.

 

Red esta recostado en una postura que no es lo normal en sus leones, como enroscado de manera protectora.

–¿Keith? –alza la voz para que pueda oírlo, porque no lo ve. –Ey, Keith, ¿me oyes ahí dentro? –no hay respuesta, y Lance avanza, rodeando la esfera hasta que encuentra un ángulo de visión en el que localizar a Keith. El chico está sentado entre las garras de Red, acurrucado contra ellas con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas y los brazos rodeándolas.

Toca el escudo un par de veces, sin éxito.

–Oh, venga Red. Sabes que quiero ayudar.

 

Se escucha un rugido suave, y la barrera de partículas cae. Keith levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Tiene los ojos hinchados, está pálido y el pelo es una maraña como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por él sin parar.

–Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –pregunta en cuanto lo ve. Su voz es baja, algo ronca.

–Lo que sé no importa. –va hacia él y le extiende la mano. Keith no se mueve –Coran y Allura están preocupados por ti.

–El oficial. El que te dio el antídoto. Resulta que no había un plan maestro detrás, no había una gran conspiración. Es sólo que hasta para ellos, la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

Lance se arrodilla y pone una mano cuidadosa encima de la de Keith, que está agarrándose las rodilleras con fuerza suficiente para ponerse los nudillos blancos. No puede asegurarlo, con los guantes de la armadura, pero apostaría por ello. Le mira a los ojos y son demasiado grises, demasiado azules, y demasiado tristes. Es como mirar una tormenta en el mar. El tipo de tormenta que vuelca barcos y rompe corazones.

–Estuve en siete casas de acogida diferentes, viendo a los demás niños ir y venir. Volver con sus padres, o ir con sus tíos o algún pariente lejano. Ser adoptados, con suerte. Y yo me preguntaba si habría por ahí alguien, quien fuera, que estuviera relacionado conmigo. Que pudiera hablarme de mi madre. Lo deseaba tanto que casi ni quería pensar en ello. Tanto tiempo queriendo una familia, de una manera tan desesperada que casi era como tener un sucio secreto y ahora…

 

Es extraño, cuando las personas fuertes se muestran vulnerables. Nada te prepara realmente para ello. Lleva las manos por los brazos en una caricia hasta sostenerlos con delicadeza bajo el fuerte bíceps

–Keith, ya tienes una familia. –contesta. – _Nosotros_ somos tu familia.

Al chico le tiembla el labio, hace un ruido ahogado y pierde toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Se inclina un poco hacia delante, hacia los brazos de Lance, y él aprovecha para ponerse en pié y hacer que también lo haga. Casi puede notar como le tiemblan las piernas tras horas en esa postura, y no se atreve a apartar sus manos de los brazos por si al perder el soporte se caiga. Parece un cervatillo deslumbrado por un faro. Ojos nublados y cuerpo tembloroso, sin saber que hacer excepto esperar un golpe.

 

Lance pasa los brazos por su cintura y deja que caiga contra él en el abrazo más suave que ha dado nunca. Keith se deja lánguido, agotado. Su cabeza contra su hombro y su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

–Pase lo que pase, tú ya eres parte de nosotros, ¿entiendes? Esto no cambia nada.

–Lo cambia todo. –le dice, porque es Keith y claro que tiene que llevarle la contraria incluso en esa situación.

–No aquí. No en este castillo y no con nosotros.

 

El chico suspira, y su aliento es cálido contra la piel de su cuello. Cierra los ojos, las pestañas largas le hacen cosquillas en la piel sensible detrás de su oreja.

–Es mi abuelo. –murmura. –Tengo un abuelo. Se lo han llevado preso por salvarme.

 

Lance sube una mano cuidadosamente, temiendo que algún movimiento brusco haga que el otro se desmorone como un castillo de arena al que lo golpea una ola, y la enreda en su nuca. Keith se agarra al borde de su camiseta, apenas lo nota como un leve tirón en la ropa, y se quedan así. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo.

 

*

 

Con catorce años Magda se plantó en el salón con toda la familia reunida y dijo “Soy bisexual”.

Su madre tenía vómito de Julia en la blusa y Sebas llevaba llorando una hora sin parar por las paperas en brazos de la tía Anna. El abuelo no paraba de subir el volumen de la tele para intentar aislar el ruido, mientras la abuela le reñía por ello. Así que realmente no la escucharon muy bien.

Magda lo repitió.

–Oh, estupendo cariño. ¿Me podrías traer una toalla?

–¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Magda? –preguntó su padre asomándose por encima de la barra de la cocina.

–Que es bisexual. –contestó Mike sin levantar la vista de sus deberes.

–Ah. ¿Era algo que no sabíamos, Claudia?

–No sé, Jaime. Después de la genial idea de tener cuatro hijos y hacer comidas todos juntos los domingos yo dejé de seguirle la pista a muchas tramas de esta familia.

Magda bufó indignadísima.

–¡No me estáis tomando en serio!

–No, cariño, que va. –comentó la tía Anna por encima del llanto de Sebastian. –Es sólo que es el 2055. No es que nos vayamos a asustar.

–Claro, no es como en el 2014. –habló el abuelo. –Ay, aun me acuerdo del 2014. Malos tiempos para los grupos minoritarios.

–¿Y el 2016? Terrible, terrible, ese sí que fue un mal año.

–Además, –apostilló Laurel antes de que los abuelos se pusieran a contar batallitas. –está científicamente demostrado que la bisexualidad es la sexualidad más común en el colectivo.

–Joder, en esta familia no se puede tener un momento. –se quejó su hermana cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. Todos los adultos le chistaron por la palabrota.

 

Lance tenía doce años y se sentó junto a ella, pies descalzos y rodillas pegadas al pecho.

–¿Y exactamente qué significa? –preguntó, serio. Magda parecía brillar por la atención, y envolvió sus hombros con un brazo.

–¿Ves? Tú siempre me escuchas, por eso eres mi hermano favorito.

 

Magda le habló de sentimientos, y como a veces sentía calor en la boca del estómago cuando veía a su profesora de inglés. Le habló de como tenía muchas ganas de que la chica del centro comercial que vendía maquillaje la besara hasta dejarle la boca roja.

Lance podía empatizar con ella, porque ciertamente querría igual. ¿Quién no? Las chicas son preciosas, y a él también le gustaría que le besaran hasta que sus labios tuvieran el tono del dulce de guayaba que siempre sirven de postre en casa.

 

Él también setía calor en el estómago cuando una chica de su clase le sonreía, y era muy intenso y agradable. Era como cuando jugaba al fútbol en la playa con sus vecinos, Jorge y Pablo, y estaban tan cansados que a veces trastabillaban y chocaban, y le pasaban una mano en el pecho entre risas diciendo “Perdona, tío” cerca de la mejilla. Sí, era como ese calor, pero mejor.

Así que Lance podía entender a su hermana. No era que los chicos estuvieran mal, siendo objetivos hablando. ¿Pero a quien no le van a gustar también las chicas?

 

*

 

La siguiente hora no es fácil para Keith. No lo es subir al puente sintiendo las mejillas arder, ni mirar a Coran y a Allura a la cara y observar sus facciones suaves y sus ojos preocupados. No es fácil llamar a Pidge y a Shiro, obligándoles a dejar a los Holt por un momento, ni mirarles a la cara cuando les cuenta lo acontecido.

 

(“ _No tienes por qué contar nada si no quieres_ ” le dijo Lance cuando lo suelta, la punta de sus dedos aun rozándole los brazos.

 

“ _Pero no quiero tener secretos con vosotros_ ” contestó)

 

El silencio tras su historia no dura mucho.

–Esto no cambia quien eres. –es lo primero que le dice Shiro. Casi se ve ansioso por que lo crea. Todos lo secundan con una intensidad que parece vibrar en el aire.

 

Luego Coran le hace una explicación a su análisis. Le explica que no tiene rasgos galra porque los genes humanos son predominantes, que seguramente su madre tampoco los tenía. Que los genes sólo se activan en momentos de peligro, pues los galra si tienen un sistema regenerativo más poderoso.

–Cuando Lance comentó tus síntomas del envenenamiento, me extrañé ante el cambio de pigmentación en tu brazo pues no es un efecto conocido de ese veneno. Es porque no sucedió por el veneno, eran tus genes galra combatiéndolo. Seguramente fue también el motivo por el que aguantaras sin el antídoto tanto tiempo.

–También tiene sentido que Keith sintiera la energía del león azul a pesar de no ser su paladín –sigue Allura. –Los galra son la especie más sensible a detectar quintaesencia.

–Keith, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con Thace? –pregunta Pidge con curiosidad tras los segundos que el puente queda en silencio, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Shiro y de Lance. –¿Quieres, no sé, investigarlo o algo?

–No sé siquiera si seguirá vivo. –comenta despacio, ¿por qué no sería esa la ironía de su vida? Encontrar y perder a un familiar a la vez.

–No, no por ley. –corrige Allura. La ley más sagrada. Thace la mencionó, antes de ser capturado.  –Los galra tienen pocos hijos, son protectores de ellos. Thace tenía derecho a hacer lo que fuera para salvar su descendencia. Por supuesto tiene que ser el primer caso que también vaya en contra del Imperio, pero dudo que vayan a condenarlo a muerte. Seguramente lo encarcelarán.

–No es algo de lo que pensar hoy, ¿no? –corta Lance, mirándole preocupado un segundo antes de dirigirse a los demás. –Es hora de descansar, tenemos refugiados que atender y cosas de paladines que hacer mañana.

 

Por primera vez, todos le hicieron caso sin replicar.

 

*

 

Allura intenta ser justa y objetiva, pero a veces no lo consigue.

Justa y objetivamente, debería saber que no están ni siquiera cerca de ganar esa guerra. Que el no poder ser más detectados o rastreados no les da una ventaja real de victoria, simplemente les permite respirar un poco más, sobrevivir un poco más.

 

Aun así, Allura observa a sus paladines y no puede evitar un sentimiento de esperanza y orgullo llenar su pecho. Son tan jóvenes, tan fuertes, tan llenos de vida, miedos, inseguridades y entereza.

En Altea se estudiaba la historia de los paladines con rigor. Eran más figuras místicas que personas. Eran un ideal. Allura los admiraba tanto, se sentía tan orgullosa de ser hija de uno. Recuerda los desfiles, dónde parecían grandes estatuas que no podrían nunca ser derrumbadas.

 

Pero ahora Allura aprecia la belleza de las cosas frágiles. En Shiro y sus momentos de tensión, controlando su respiración. En Pidge y su familia, intentando sin palabras darse mutuamente confort ante el horror vivido. A Keith, Lance y Hunk cuidando de los prisioneros, ofreciéndoles comida y no probando bocado hasta estar seguros que cada uno, cada raza, alíen y aliado está satisfecho.

 

Así que no, Allura no puede ser objetiva a veces. No cuando realmente cree que todo lo que necesitaba llego en forma de cinco jóvenes que nunca pidieron nada a cambio para ayudarla.

 

Esa noche toma una decisión y habla con Coran.

 

A la mañana siguiente les explica que irán llevando a los refugiados a sus planetas de origen, o a emplazamientos seguros todos aquellos cuyos planetas ya no existan por culpa del Imperio.

–A todos. –hace énfasis, cuando ninguno de ellos parece notar el mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

Es Lance, tras un par de tics, quien habla primero.

–Espera, espera. –lanza un vistazo a Pidge, que parece terriblemente densa esa mañana. –Quieres decir…

–Así es. También llevaremos a Samuel y a Matthew.

 

Hunk hace un ruido ahogado con la garganta.

–¿Podemos? –pregunta Shiro como si no quisiera hacerse grandes ilusiones. –¿Es seguro? ¿No atraeremos a los galra?

–Ya no pueden rastrearnos, así que no debería resultar un problema. –contesta Coran.

–Oh, cielos. –exclama Pidge, media sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Parece a punto de llorar.

–Así es, paladines. –Allura no puede contener su sonrisa. No puede ser objetiva, no con ellos. Quiere protegerlos. Quieres darle al menos una pequeña parte de lo que le han dado a ella. –Vamos a la Tierra.

 

Las risas y los llantos se escuchan por igual.

 

*

 

Lance no puede dormir. Realmente apenas ha dormido en toda la semana, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sido funcional. Obviamente el deber de un paladín va primero que nada, y han ido dejando sanos y salvos a cada alienígena rescatado antes que a los Holt.

 

Pero el tiempo, normalmente tan despiadadamente lento con él esos ocho meses en el espacio, había pasado irremediablemente esta vez. Mañana era el día. Mañana volverían a la Tierra. Podrá volver a ver a sus padres, su familia, la playa.

 

Después de rendirse y aceptar que no va a poder dormir, no pronto al menos, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su mirador favorito del castillo.

No le sorprende ver que no está vacío, pero sí quien se le ha adelantado. Esperaba a Hunk, quizás a Shiro.

 

Keith ahí es una sorpresa. Cuando no puede dormir, suele ir a entrenar, no a mirar las estrellas. Aunque desde la misión de rescate en aquel planeta helado Keith no ha actuado como siempre. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha descubierto en tan poco tiempo. Todos han intentado dejarle un poco de espacio, y estar ahí cuando buscara compañía, ya que era lo único que podían hacer.

–¿Ansioso por volver a casa? –pregunta cuando se acerca. Keith está sentado en el sofá, descalzo, con los pies en el frío suelo. 

Hace un gesto vago con los hombros, que no dice realmente nada.

–¿Y tú? ¿Por eso no estás durmiendo?

–Sí. –sonríe levemente al reconocerlo. –Cuando lleguemos será verano. O eso cree Pidge, y yo me fio de sus cálculos. –escucha a Keith gemir. –Oh, cállate. El verano es fabuloso.

Le empuja un poco y se sienta a su lado. Keith se acurruca contra los cojines, y sus hombros están a menos de un par de centímetros para tocarse.

–Todos parecéis muy nerviosos por llegar. –comenta bajo, tras unos momentos. –Incluso Shiro.

–¿Uh? –Lance lo mira un poco extrañado. –Claro, es lo normal. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

 

Como si reconociera un vergonzoso secreto, Keith mira hacia el suelo y niega con la cabeza.

–Estoy pensando en quedarme en el castillo mientras vosotros estáis abajo.

–¿Qué? No, hombre. ¿Por qué? –pregunta sin pensar. –Quiero decir, no tienes que contestarme, pero…

–Todos vais a bajar a ver a vuestras familias, decirles que estáis bien. Yo no… –la voz le tiembla, de manera muy ligera, como el aleteo de un pájaro herido. –Nadie está buscándome ahí, Lance. No tengo nada en la Tierra a lo que volver.

 

Lance sabe lo que es sentirse solo desde que está en el espacio. Lo sabe desde el lado de lo desconocido, de lo extraño. Lance pasó de vivir en una casa abarrotada, donde no podía estar solo ni queriendo, a un castillo enorme de paredes altas, corredores fríos y más habitaciones de las que van a utilizar jamás.

No puede comprender que es pasarte toda una vida solo. No tener una mano que te limpie la cara de lágrimas y arena, o un beso de buenas noches en la frente antes de dormir. No puede ni atisbar como de dura ha tenido que ser la vida de Keith para que, ahí fuera en el universo luchando por millones de vida, haya encontrado más que en su propio mundo.

 

Es más instinto, una necesidad, lo que le hace abrazar a Keith. Le rodea lo hombros con un brazo y pega sus cabezas. Es casi increíble como el otro, que siempre ha mantenido las distancias y no sabe iniciar contacto físico, se funde ante los toques, queda relajado. Es como si fuera una esponja seca y absorbiera cariño por cada poro.

–No tienes que bajar. –dice tras unos momentos, para llenar el silencio aunque no fuera incómodo. –No si realmente no quieres. Pero aun te queda la Tierra, es tu mundo. Aunque no vayas a ver a nadie, ella en sí sigue ahí. Con sus playas, y su lluvia, y quien sabe cuando volvamos a verla. Y eso si es seguro que nadie te esté buscando. Fuiste el mejor piloto del Garrison.

Keith suelta una risa amarga, sarcástica.

–Me odiaban en el Garrison. No sabía trabajar en equipo y respondía a mis superiores. La bronca que monté tras que echaran la culpa de la misión de Kerberos a Shiro fue sólo la excusa que necesitaban para darme la patada. No. Nadie me estará esperando.

–Keith…

–Estoy bien, es sólo que… Todos veréis a alguien. Hunk y tú a tu familia. Pidge pondrá a salvo al comandante Holt y a Matt. Hasta Shiro irá a ver a su abuela. Se alegrarán de veros. La única persona que quizás pueda sentir eso al verme a mi está encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad y no sé como sentirme al respecto.

–¿Y quién sabría? –refuta –Date un respiro, hombre.

Desliza distraídamente su mano por el hombro del otro en círculos. Keith no lleva su chaqueta, y puede notar la dureza del músculo ahí, delgado y fuerte. En algún momento la yema de sus dedos rozan piel, y Keith tiembla de manera imperceptible a la vista. Es como un escalofrío.

–Tienes las manos frías. –comenta.

–¡Oh, mierda! Perdona. –dice haciendo amago de quitarla. Keith lleva su mano a su pierna y le clava los dedos sobre la rodilla.

–¡No! –declara casi como si estuviera en una batalla. Luego se da cuenta de cómo ha reaccionado, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, y deja de mirarle a los ojos. –Quiero decir… También tenias las manos frías cuando me… Cuando me cuidaste. Era… es agradable.

–No es… –Lance vuelve a poner su mano sobre el brazo de Keith, con cuidado. –Tenías mucha fiebre, no estarías pensando con claridad.

Keith lo mira con una determinación extraña, como si las palabras de Lance fueran un atentado a su recuerdo.

–Fue la vez que más tiempo me han abrazado. –confiesa casi desafiante, y cielos, ¿cómo va a estar eso bien? Que el mayor contacto humano que haya experimentado, la mayor muestra de cariño, haya sido cuando más cerca ha estado de morir. Que defienda ese recuerdo, esa sensación, aunque fuera seguramente uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

 

Keith tiene los ojos grandes, de un color que oscila entre el azul y el gris muy oscuro, y le miran como esperando algo. Sus labios son sólo de un tono un poco más oscuro que su piel. Su mano pesa contra su rodilla, caliente de una manera que le recuerda a como se marcaban a los animales en el pasado. Quizás se quede con la impronta de cinco dedos ahí, y no sería algo que le importara.

Lance siente el calor en la boca del estómago al mirarle, siente el corazón contra las costillas. Recuerda la conversación con Magda cuando era pequeño, y quería entender, y puede casi imaginar su risa cómplice.

“No es una sensación nueva” –piensa. Keith siempre ha sido guapo, siempre le ha despertado un calor irracional que le encendía las venas. Lance sabe como se siente la piel de su frente en sus labios, y su pelo oscuro y grueso en sus dedos. Es sólido al alcance de sus manos y su presencia le tensa y le tira del bajo vientre.

 

Lleva una mano a su mejilla, que casi quema al tacto. Keith se inclina un poco contra la palma, los ojos expectantes, y Lance se inclina. Cae. Sus labios se posan en la comisura de su boca tentando las aguas. Keith ahoga su propio aliento, le sujeta la muñeca con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera a ir, y levanta un poco la cabeza.

 

Él es quien inicia el beso, pero solo eso. Al principio es sólo presión, labio contra labio, hasta que un suspiro les hace entreabrir las bocas. Lance succiona un poco, sólo un poco, el labio inferior de Keith y él lleva ambas manos a su pelo y lo atrae contra él. Caen sobre el sofá, piernas enredadas y manos no yendo más debajo de sus clavículas. Lance besa despacio, con cuidado, a pesar de que Keith le tira cada vez más del pelo. Pequeños empujones que no duelen y únicamente sirven para que la tensión en su vientre aumente. En algún momento la lengua de Keith acaricia tímida sus labios y Lance posa los pulgares en su mandíbula y le hace girar un poco la cabeza para ahondar el beso.

 

El calor sube por todo su cuerpo en oleadas. Keith parece arder bajo sus manos, ondula impaciente. Acaban enredando sus piernas, hay un ligero choque de caderas y ambos gimen. El otro le agarra del cuello de su camiseta buscando más contacto, se mueve y ambos caen al suelo con un ruido seco, Keith encima de él y no dispuesto a romper el beso.

 

Lance baja las manos del cuello a su cintura, acariciando sus costados. Keith se apoya contra su pecho y seguramente su palma puede notar los latidos acelerados como si lo estuviera sosteniendo en su mano.

–Ya no tienes las manos frías. –comenta, su aliento sobre sus labios cálido como el viento de verano. Lance ha colado sólo la punta de los dedos debajo de su camiseta, en la línea de piel encima de los pantalones.

–Lo siento. –murmura, buscando sus labios de nuevo. Besos cortos, húmedos. Keith pasa las uñas romas por su cuero cabelludo, provocándole un escalofrío.

–Me puedo acostumbrar también. –declara, antes de sellar su boca contra la de él.

 

Lance piensa que podría arder ahí, lentamente, toda la noche.

 

*

 

La Tierra es un lugar hermoso, piensa Coran cuando el agujero de gusano los deja delante de ella. Azul, verde y marrón, llena de mares y montañas. Ni las descripciones tan vividas de Lance, los detalles que proporcionaba Pidge, o el cariño al relatar anécdotas de Hunk pueden hacerle verdadera justicia.

 

Los paladines lloran cuando ven su hogar, lágrimas silenciosas de alegría. Allura les sonríe cándida, los trasbordadores ya preparados para bajar.

–Podemos quedarnos un ciclo terrestre. –les informa suave. –Dejaremos el castillo tras vuestra luna para no ser detectados por los sistemas terrícolas. En cuanto estéis listos, vendremos a buscaros.

 

Todos se despiden bajando a cada parte del planeta. Coran y Allura se quedan en el puente, y la princesa deja caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

–Volverán, ¿verdad?

–Estoy completamente seguro. –contesta. –¿Tú no?

–Una pequeña parte de mí, la parte que sabe cuanto han sacrificado, teme que al verse en su hogar no quieran irse más. Los Altos Cielos saben que si pudiera volver a Altea no querría irme.

–Oh, Allura. –Coran apoya su mejilla en su cabello blanco. –Querer y deber son cosas diferentes. Todos queremos cosas; es natural desear. Pero si hay algo que les honra a todos nuestros paladines, es su sentido del deber. Lo han tenido que aprender de su princesa.

 

Su risa, aunque corta, es suave y ligera como música. Coran se da por satisfecho.

 

*

 

La valla de su casa parece más desgastada, menos blanca. El arce tiene las hojas verdes y fuertes, y sus ramas llegan hasta más allá del techo.

Matt solloza al observar su hogar, y su padre les agarra de la mano con más fuerza.

 

Han esperado tanto tiempo este día, tanto tiempo poder volver. Abren la puerta con manos temblorosas, y en cuanto cruzan el umbral los ladridos de Toby resuenan ilusionados. Cruzan el patio despacio, la pierna de Matt mucho mejor tras un día en una cápsula de sanación, pero aun débil y algo inestable.

–¿Qué pasa chico? –oyen la voz de su madre, mientras abre la puerta trasera que da a la cocina. –¿Has visto una ardilla? ¿Quieres salir?

 

Toby escapa como una flecha, directo hacia ellos, y Pidge lo sostiene en sus brazos cuando salta por inercia. Tiene los ojos clavados en su madre, que está mucho más delgada que cuando se fue, mucho más demacrada y con aspecto enfermizo. Puede ver el dolor como si fuera un mapa en las arrugas de su frente y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Está paralizada, temblando bajo el umbral, un pie en el césped descuidado.

–Lo conseguí. –murmura, porque no hay otras palabras que puedan explicar por que le ha hecho pasar por tal calvario durante ocho meses. –Lo siento, pero… lo conseguí.

 

Su madre se lleva las manos a la boca y le sale un gemido estrangulado. Las rodillas le ceden, pero da igual, porque todos están rodeándola antes de que caiga al suelo.

 

*

 

Shiro se siente incómodo con la camisa de manga larga en su brazo metálico, aunque sea fina como el papel. Tampoco le gusta llevar gorro, pero de alguna manera tiene que esconder sus mechones blancos.

En recepción sólo le preguntan a quien quiere visitar antes de dejarle pasar. Apenas escucha las indicaciones para llegar al jardín, pues se las conoce de memoria.

 

La abuela Tsubaki está en una silla aeroflotante en su lugar favorito, junto a las azaleas. Lleva el chal que le regaló por su último cumpleaños antes de irse a su misión a Kerberos.

Siente la culpa y el alivio a partes iguales constreñirle los pulmones. La ha dejado sola tanto tiempo, temía tanto volver y que ya no estuviera. Ella, que lo cuidó cuando sus padres fallecieron, que nunca permitió que los separaran.

 

Cruza el jardín con piernas temblorosas, hasta llegar a su lado y arrodillarse frente a su silla.

–Hola. –le saluda con una sonrisa, la misma que siempre porta desde que tuvo que ser ingresada. Un tanto distraída, pero dulce y amable. –Yo te conozco, ¿verdad?

Shiro no se atreve a levantar mucho la vista bajo la visera. Ya mucho antes de desaparecer la abuela tenía problemas para reconocer caras y recordar nombres. A veces sufría lagunas de memoria. Quizás no se acuerde de él. Espera al menos que sea así y no haya sufrido en su ausencia.

Su mano va despacio hasta su cabeza y se la destapa, dejando que la gorra caiga al suelo. Se siente expuesto, temeroso de que vea algo que la asuste más que la ilusiones. Indiferencia o desconocimiento lo puede manejar, viene preparado para ello, pero el miedo. El miedo es algo que detesta generar.

Siente una mano cálida y huesuda contra su mejilla; el pulgar en el inicio de su cicatriz.

–Oh, mi pequeño Takashi. –murmura con calidez. Shiro levanta la vista y puede ver una enorme sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. –Ya has vuelto de tu viaje por las estrellas. Te estaba esperando.

 

Algo dentro de sí que estaba roto se une nuevamente. La sensación es cálida y dolorosa a la vez.

Shiro hunde la cara en las rodillas de su abuela y llora quedamente, mientras deja que le acaricie el pelo.

 

*

 

Hunk no se sorprende demasiado cuando llega a su casa y ve que está vacía. Al fin y al cabo, es temprano y sus madres trabajan. Abre la puerta con su código, sintiendo un irracional alivio al ver que no lo han cambiado. Que han seguido esperando a que volviera.

 

Si es sorprendente el estado de la casa en si. Sus madres siempre han sido muy ordenadas, así que ver papeles por las mesas, carpetas, tazas de café sin posavasos debajo y platos con restos de comida es casi tan raro como el tiempo que ha pasado luchando en un robot gigante. Y todo eso únicamente en el salón. La cocina está incluso peor.

No tiene nada que hacer excepto esperar, y tiene ganas de ver su casa tal y como la dejo antes de ir al Galaxy Garrison, así que empieza a recoger. No avanza mucho, realmente, poner un lavavajillas y fregar las encimeras cuando la puerta de entrada se abre con un golpe seco. Se asoma al pasillo desde la puerta de la cocina, esperando quizás encontrarse con su madre Pippa que es la que sale antes de la empresa.

Pero no. Ahí está también Dee. Es extraño, mamá Dee no suele llegar hasta la hora de la comida. Y las dos parecen estupefactas, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma.

 

–Hum, hola. No he… Os esperaba un poco más tarde, no he podido cocinar nada aun.

–Hunk. –lo llama Dee y está más delgada. Sus mejillas caen un poco flácidas en su cara. Pippa también parece demacrada, y sus pómulos resaltan afilados.

Cielos, las ha echado tanto de menos. No se había dado cuenta, o más bien no había querido pensar en ello, pero al tenerlas delante la explosión de alegría en su pecho es demasiado. Se acerca despacio, dispuesto a aguantar la bronca por su desaparición, los gritos que querrán darle. Cualquier cosa valdrá la pena.

 

Lo que no espera es que su madre Dee rompa a reír y a llorar a la vez y que Pippa grite y lo agarre del cuello hasta casi estrangularlo. No espera que caigan los tres en el rellano en un abrazo tan apretado que casi no puede diferenciar cuales son sus brazos y cuales los de sus madres.

 

Oh, cielos. Hunk había echado tanto de menos su hogar.

 

*

 

Keith no sabe realmente porque ha bajado, no sabe que esperaba encontrar.

 

El desierto sigue igual. El mismo calor abrasador, el mismo paraje inhóspito. Keith ha dejado el trasbordador al lado de su cabaña en mitad de la nada, y aunque se ha molestado en activar el mecanismo de camuflaje que lo vuelve invisible a ojos ajenos, duda realmente que alguien pase y vea una nave espacial extraterrestre en ese punto perdido de la mano del hombre.

 

Abre la puerta de madera, que cruje con esfuerzo, y puede ver que está todo desordenado. Más de lo habitual. Se han llevado sus archivos aunque han dejado objetos personales y demás, y por la capa de polvo que lo cubre todo seguramente el registro sucedió hace ya tiempo. Seguramente el Galaxy Garrison, buscando explicaciones. Le da igual, que se queden con todo. Ya no hay nada que puedan encontrar entre las montañas.

 

Su moto sigue aparcada junto al cobertizo. Va para probar el motor, sin grandes esperanzas, pero tras unos cuantos intentos arranca. Ruge bajo sus manos y siente el deseo de conducir, de correr por el desierto a gran velocidad, sin carretera ni limitaciones. Red ruge un poco molesto, un poco celoso, dentro de su cabeza pero le calma enseguida y monta de un salto.

 

A una gran velocidad hasta el aire caliente refresca en la cara. Keith pilota durante horas, hasta que va gastando la gasolina, alimentándose de la adrenalina. Siente el pecho tronar y la sangre en los oídos.

Es muy parecido a lo que experimento horas antes, y sólo de acordarse hace que la cabeza le de vueltas. Los labios de Lance contra los suyos, su lengua en su boca con una suavidad que parecía derretirle de dentro a afuera. Dedos largos en su cintura, en su espalda mientras sus manos se apoyaban en un pecho que subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido y jadeante.

 

Keith no puede asegurar cuanto tiempo estuvieron así; quizás se besaron durante horas. Keith no recuerda si quiera como se separaron. Seguramente fue Lance, que lo empujó suavemente mientras él sentía que tenía la cabeza metida en una niebla que no le dejaba pensar, sólo seguir uniendo sus labios y notar el calor agradable y compartido. Seguramente fue Lance el que le dio varios besos cortos mientras decía que los demás vendrían pronto y tendrían que intentar dormir algo. Fue Lance el que seguramente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que entrara a su cuarto, diciéndole las palabras “ _Después hablamos_ ”, dejándole un hormigueo en el vientre y un calor que su habitación no podía contener.

 

Eso o fue todo un sueño. Despertó demasiado tarde y ya estaban llegando a la Tierra cuando vio a Lance de nuevo. Apenas pudo decir nada cuando le lanzó una sonrisa tímida de medio lado. Keith se quedó parado, boqueando, pensado “ _Anoche nos estuvimos besando hasta que se nos hincharon los labios_ ” y “ _Es la persona más guapa que veré en toda mi vida_ ”, y antes de darse cuenta cada uno estaba en su trasbordador, camino a casa.

 

Si todo fue algo de su vivida imaginación Keith va a seguir pensado en ello, montado en su moto, y sintiéndose libre y feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Ese día no son paladines, ese día no es parte galra ni tiene que combatir una batalla. Ahora es solo Keith, huérfano y libre.

 

Conduce hasta que el depósito empieza a quedarse sin combustible y se desvía de los páramos para ir a la estación de servicio más cercana. Hay un pueblo cerca, donde solía comprar provisiones cuando vivía por ahí, y lleva algo de dinero encima que tenía en la cabaña. Quizás le llegue hasta para un almuerzo en el pequeño restaurante. Comida terrícola. Jamás creyó que la echaría tanto de menos.

 

Lance tenía razón, piensa mientras llena el depósito. Se alegra de haber bajado, sí había algo para él. Con el calor abrasador y el aire en fuego, el desierto le había dado la bienvenida a su manera.

 

Cuando va a pagar, algo en una pared le llama la atención. Esta casi tapado con otros papeles publicitarios, pero aun así se reconoce. Es un cartel con una foto de su época en el Garrison, no muy reciente pues tenía el pelo un poco más corto que cuando lo dejó. Arriba pone “Desaparecido” en letras rojas y abajo un número de contacto y las palabras “ _Preguntar por Celeste Ramirez_ ”

 

Keith quita el cartel con manos temblorosas, paga por el combustible y da propina extra para que le dejen utilizar el teléfono de empleados. Es un teléfono antiguo, sin marcador por voz, y teclea los número en la pantalla táctil con dedos sudorosas. Suena tres veces antes de que una voz que conoce desde su infancia conteste.

–¿Dígame?

–Ce-Celeste. –la voz no le sale y tiene que carraspear. Estúpido calor, siempre dejándole la garganta seca. –Celeste, soy yo. Soy…

–¡Keiht! –interrumpe. –Oh, Dios mío Keith. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás a salvo? ¿Dónde has estado?

–Estoy bien, he estado… lejos. ¿Me has…? ¿Me has estado buscando?

–Sí, sí. Hace unos meses vino gente del Galaxy Garrison preguntando por ti, decía que tenías que ver con la desaparición de tres de sus cadetes. Les dije que eras mayor de edad cuando te expulsaron y no tenías deber legal en reportarte ante mí, pero aun así trajeron una orden para revisar tu informe. –suena ofendida ante el mero hecho de que haya tenido que ceder a enseñar su expediente. –En las noticias salían las fotos de esos tres chicos desaparecidos, pero nunca hablaban de ti. Decidí pasar por la cabaña de tu madre, la localización estaba en tu expediente, y al ver que la habían registrado… Me preocupe. El Garrison no contestaba a mis preguntas, ni al parecer las preguntas de los familiares de los tres cadetes. Una chica cubana habló conmigo, intentado unir cabos, pero no pude darle mucho. Me di cuenta que sólo las familias estaban buscando a esos chicos pero tú no… Tú no tenías a nadie y yo… No quería que se olvidaran de ti, así que…

–Celeste. –corta. Siente un nudo en la garganta. –Gracias.

–¿Estás bien de verdad, Keith? Si alguien te ha hecho algo puedes decírmelo.

Conoce esa voz, protectora y firme. Solía usarla para hablar con los encargados de las casas de acogida.

–Estoy bien, lo prometo. –toma aire despacio. –Tengo amigos, estoy con gente que se preocupa por mí. No puedo… no puedo contarte mucho más, pero quiero que sepas que puedes dejar de buscar. No estoy perdido, estoy donde debo estar.

Hay un silencio en la línea, y luego un suspiro.

–Me alegra oír eso.

–Adiós, Celeste.

–Espera. –le pide. Keith le hace caso. –Sé que… sé que el sistema fue difícil para ti, y que nunca tuvimos suficiente tiempo que dedicarte. Pero si pudieras… me gustaría… No tienes por qué, pero me gustaría si fuera posible que te pasaras un día por mi oficina. Ver con mis ojos como estás.

 

Keith se muerde el labio. La oficina de Celeste está lejos, diez horas en moto quizás. No puede usar el trasbordador para llegar, la zona es muy poblada. Además, no sabe sí es capaz. No sabe si se siente seguro de hacerlo.

–Voy a estar fuera mucho más tiempo. –le contesta. –No sé realmente cuando volveré, quizás pasen años. Pero si vuelvo, lo intentaré.

Celeste vuelve a suspirar. Cuando habla, casi puede oír su sonrisa suave y cansada.

–Cuídate, Keith.

 

Cuelga. Tiene que esperar quince minutos para dejar de temblar y poder arrancar de nuevo hacía la carretera.

 

*

 

Lo primero que hace cuando se baja del trasbordador tras dejarlo bien camuflado en la playa es quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines y hundir los pies en arena caliente. Había echado tanto de menos la sensación que casi siente las lágrimas salir.

El día es cálido, aun siendo tan temprano, y Lance camina por la playa vislumbrando su casa. Sigue igual, o eso le parece a él. Ya puede ver el sendero de tierra, aunque la barca del abuelo no está varada bajo la palmera.

 

Una ventana en su casa se abre, y una figura se asoma. En el silencio de la mañana grita su nombre y él reconoce la voz.

Es su madre.

 

Empieza a correr incluso cuando llega al sendero, dándole igual si se clava algún guijarro. Un camino de cinco minutos lo hace en menos de segundos, sintiéndose casi tan ligero y veloz como cuando pilota a Blue. Salta la cerca que da al patio trasero y prácticamente aterriza en unos brazos que lo envuelven en el mejor abrazo del universo.

–¡Lance! _LanceLanceLance_.

Le sale un sonido extraño de la garganta, como un hipido estrangulado. Las lágrimas no le dejan ver quien más se acerca, pero de repente tiene una mano callosa que le coge de la cara y le reparte besos ásperos con barba en su mejilla.

–Mi hijo. –repite su padre una y otra vez. –Mi niño.

 

Lance los abraza con tanta fuerza que tiene que hacerles daño en las costillas. Y sólo le sueltan a él porque Magda ha llegado y está empujando para hacerse un hueco y abrazarlo.

–¡¿Dónde has estado?! –le grita, llorando contra su hombro. –¡Te he buscado por todas partes! Te he…

Nota un golpe en el brazo. Luego otro. Gira la cara para ver la expresión furiosa de Mike y es lo más extraño de ese día. Su hermano es el más calmado, el más indiferente a toda la locura en su hogar, y ahora lo mira con los ojos echando fuego.

–Lo siento. –murmura. Se lo dice a todos, pero es Mike quien se desinfla como un globo y lo abraza por la espalda, el único hueco que dejan libre el resto de su familia.

 

–Deja que te mire, deja que te mire. –pide su madre levantándole la cara por la barbilla. –Ay, estás más alto.

Lance rompe a reír, y el resto le sigue. Todo es familiar, cercano, y cálido.

–Tengo tanto que contaros. –les dice y todos asienten. Pero lo arrastran a casa de su tía Anna, pegada a la suya, y en cuanto se abre la puerta un galgo sale corriendo a recibirlo.

–¿Tenemos perro? ¿Desde cuando tenemos perro? –pregunta sorprendido. –En serio, pedí un perro desde que tenía cinco años, ¿por qué tenemos perro cuando me he ido?

–¡ _Lance_!

 

Sebastian y Julia, aun en pijama, salen corriendo hacía él y tiene el tiempo justo de abrir los brazos y cogerlos al vuelo. Da dos pasos hacía atrás antes de estabilizarse, con ambos colgados de su cuello. Dios, pesan mucho más y parecen más grandes. ¿Por qué han crecido? No quiere que crezcan, estaban perfectos cuando podía llevarlos en la espalda por la playa.

–¿Por qué no para de ladrar Lance? –escucha a su tía preguntar saliendo también a la entrada. En cuanto lo ve, la sonrisa le cruza la cara radiante. –¡Lance!

Mientras lo abraza sólo puede decir una cosa.

–¡¿Le habéis puesto mi nombre al perro?!

–Sí. –contesta Julia que no cabe en sí de gozo. –Es que te echábamos mucho de menos.  

 

¿Cómo va a replicar eso?

 

Entra a tumbos a la casa de su tía, y tiene que dejar caer a sus primos porque no hay sitio para tantos a su alrededor. No paran de hablar entre ellos mientras lo llevan al salón. Magda está llamando a Bob, le grita “¡Trae ese estúpido barco de vuelta y ven corriendo, Lance ha vuelto!” y casi puede oír los chillidos de su hermano mayor al teléfono. Julia y Sebas le dicen lo mucho que le han extrañado, y como han estado mirando la estrellas por él desde la ventana de su cuarto. Sus padres y Mike no paran de hacer preguntas y la tía Anna le toca el pelo sin parar, diciéndole que en cuanto pueda se lo va a cortar un poco.

–¿Dónde están los abuelos? –pregunta al no ver a los únicos familiares. Todos callan de golpe, y se miran entre ellos. –¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Cariño. –su madre le coge de la mano y le acaricia el dorso con los pulgares. –Tienes que saber una cosa antes. –no sabe que clase de expresión a puesto, seguramente una de pavor, porque su madre se apresura a contestar. –Están arriba, están bien. Les hemos aclimatado un cuarto y una salita. Pero no están igual a cuando te fuiste.

–Yayo tuvo un ictus, Lance. –le dice Magda cuando busca su mirada. Ella siempre es la más directa, la que antes te da las respuestas. –Hace unos seis meses. La mitad del cuerpo se le ha quedado paralizado. Y abu… Ya sabías desde el Garrison que su salud se estaba poniendo cada vez más delicada. Ahora pasa mucho tiempo en cama, no está muy fuerte.

Nota bilis ácida subirle por la garganta. En el espacio el tiempo parecía detenerse, pero eso es una ilusión, una falacia. El tiempo avanza, y él se ha perdido de tantas cosas estando fuera.

–Voy a subir. –avisa, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Nadie le dice nada.

 

Llega a la habitación de sus abuelos y abre la puerta con cuidado. Ambos siguen recostados en la cama, la luz de la persiana entrando delicadamente, y bandeja del desayuno en la mesita. Seguramente interrumpió a la tía Anna cuando llegó.

–Abues. –pregunta, tímido. –Soy yo, Lance. ¿Puedo pasar?

 

Su abuelo hace un sonido estrangulado, y levanta una mano que corre para coger. Se la aprieta con una fuerza que no es normal en su edad, y su cara muestra sólo una media sonrisa pero es más bonita de lo que podía desear.

–Oh, pequeño. –su abuela ha abierto los ojos y lo mira a través de las lágrimas. Estira una mano temblorosa y le acaricia la cabeza. Una mano tan delicada que parece de papel. –Nuestro pequeño ha vuelto.

–Sí. –gime, notando de nuevo las lágrimas. –Estoy en casa.

 

Lance tarda una hora en bajar y cuando lo hace Laurel y Bob también están en el salón. Su hermano le da un abrazo que le levanta los pies del suelo, pero él sólo puede notar la curva en el vientre de Laurel y la mirada cómplice tras las gafas.

–¿Estás…?

–De cuatro meses. –contesta. Le agarra la mano y hace que se la lleve a la barriga. –Gemelos. Porque obviamente la familia se nos estaba quedando pequeña.

 

Lance no cree que pueda ser más feliz ese día. Quizás si todo su equipo estuviera también en ese abarrotado cuarto.

–Tengo tantas cosas que contaros.

 

*

 

El primero en llegar con su transbordador es Keith, horas antes de lo previsto. Cuando Coran lo recibe lo ve bajar sólo con una pequeña bolsa de objetos personales y los hombros más relajados de lo que le ha visto en días.

–¿Tienes ya todo lo que necesitas? –le pregunta. El paladín rojo asiente, una sombra de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

–Sí. Y quería dormir en el castillo. Me he acostumbrado a mi cuarto.

 

El segundo en volver es Shiro, con un pañuelo al cuello que nunca antes le había visto, que dobla con reverencia mientras los saluda camino a sus aposentos.

 

Pidge, Hunk y Lance llegan a la vez, apurando los últimos minutos, y bajan cargados de cajas y bolsas.

–¡He traído todos mis aparatos electrónicos que tenía en casa! –comenta Pidge deseosa de enseñárselo.

–Ey, Coran, mis madres, entre otras cosas, nos han comprado alimento para un mes. Estaré haciendo la cena durante un tiempo.

–Bueno, no temáis más mis amigos que he traído champú, exfoliante, crema hidratante y geles de baños para que nos duren mínimo dos años. Y el set de tijeras de peluqueros de mi tía. ¿Has oído eso, Keith?

–Quédate a cien metros de mí con eso en las manos.

 

Allura se acerca a Coran mientras los ve parlotear.

–Han vuelto. –dice con una sonrisa.

–No me gusta decir “te lo dije”, pero…

 

Allura le da un ligero golpe con el codo muy impropio de una princesa.

 

*

 

–Paladines. –les llama Allura desde el puente. –En cinco minutos empezaremos el salto hacía el sistema de Nexus siete. Quizás querías… estar en alguno de los miradores antes de irnos.

 

Todos acaban yendo al más grande, su favorito. O al menos el de Keith desde que pasó lo que sucedió hace un par de noches. Dios, sólo un par de noches. No puede mirar a Lance a la cara, nota que está enrojeciendo sólo recordándolo.

 

La Tierra flota delante del ventanal; azul, blanca y perfecta.

–Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos un poco más. –suspira Pidge. –Mamá no se ha tomado muy bien que tenga que volverme a ir ahora que por fin estábamos todos juntos. Tampoco le hace mucha gracia todo eso de que combata con maquinaria pesada mega avanzada y con relativa consciencia.

–Ey, al menos te ha creído a la primera. Mis madres no me han hecho ni caso hasta que pude convencerlas de que hablaran con tu padre. Gracias por atender mi llamada, por cierto.

–Yo tuve que enseñarles el transbordador a mi familia. Y eso fue después de hacerme un análisis de drogas. –Lance bufa. –De verdad, llegas borracho _una vez_ en tu vida a casa y ya compran un alcoholímetro y un kit antidrogas. Estaban convencidos de que me había secuestrado un culto o algo así.

–Bueno, lo han pasado muy mal buscándonos. Han tenido ocho meses para imaginar lo peor. –comenta Shiro. –Por cierto, chicos. Vuestras familias estuvieron yendo a ver a mi abuela a la residencia cuando tenían tiempo, sobre todo tu madre, Pidge. Os lo agradezco mucho.

–Ni lo menciones. La familia de Lance fue la que se organizó para ponerse en contacto con la de los demás, o eso me ha explicado mi madre. Al parecer tu hermana ha viajado por medio mundo buscando pistas.

–Sí, algo me han dicho. –contesta serio, con la mirada perdida. –No han sido unos meses fáciles.

–Sí ha sido tu hermana puede que hablara con alguien que conozco. –dice Keith, recordando las palabras de Celeste. Lance gira la cabeza hacía él y sonríe.

–¿Al final si había alguien? –pregunta suave. Keith asiente, demasiado avergonzado para admitir que tenía la razón. Lance desliza su mano hacia la suya y enlaza sus dedos. Le pregunta con la mirada si le parece bien, y Keith contesta apretándole la mano con más fuerza.

 

Allura inicia el salto y en un segundo entran al agujero, y ven desaparecer la tierra. Es como un parpadeo y cuando vuelven a mirar sólo se encuentran con la negrura del espacio.

–Es duro volver a irse otra vez. –suspira Lance.

–Bueno, no es como la otra vez. –dice Hunk a su lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Ahora saben que estamos bien. Y les hemos dejado comunicadores de emergencia a nuestras familias por si nos necesitan.

–Papá y Matt irán al Galaxy Garrison para hacerles entender la amenaza que son los galra. Dicen que intentarán que la Tierra esté preparada por si atacan.

–Si atacan, nosotros estaremos ahí. –dice Shiro, determinado. –Les detendremos.

 

Todos asienten con convicción.

 

*

 

Dos mese después, y con diez planetas liberados formando alianza con el equipo Voltron, Shiro se enfrenta a Zarkon en un duelo que es interrumpido por una flota naval. No vencen ese día, pero sucede un acontecimiento que cambiará el curso de la historia de esa guerra.

 

El paladín negro recupera la bayard que le corresponde por derecho.

 

Es el inició del avance de la rebelión hacía la victoria.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> No me creo que lo haya acabado, de verdad, que lo haya conseguido. Con lo terriblemente largos que me han ido quedando los malditos, además. 
> 
> Está serie ha acabado en tema de trama, pero no en ideas que tengo para ella. Me he quedado con ganas de escribir a Keith interactuando con la familia de Lance, y más escenas de las familias en si. Y porno. Sobre todo me he quedado con muchas ganas de escribir porno. 
> 
> Así que Seasons tiene cuerda para rato en un futuro cercano. Pero ahora voy a descansar y ver la s2 de Voltron, que me lo merezco. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
